far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Products of Acheron Rho
Here is a list with links to what the different Factions of Acheron Rho Produces The Houses House Crux For main article, see 'House Crux Products'' info of what products it might contain House Fornax For main article, see 'House Fornax Products'' Most of what House Fornax have listed at the moment is Space ships and Mechs. House Vela See The Velan Ascendancy below. House Aquila For main article, see 'House Aquila Products'' House Aquila mainly produces raw mineral resources and military munitions, but is more commonly known for its food products and military news program. House Eridanus For main article, see 'House Eridanus Products'' Tiberian agricultural products and administrative tools. House Reticulum For main article, see 'House Reticulum Products'' Although House Reticulum is known for their superior weapons, bits of Reticulum culture have slipped out into the broader sector. Food & Beverages * Kampa'Gni House Pyxis For main article, see 'House Pyxis Products'' info of what products it might contain House Lyra For main article, see 'House Lyra Products'' info of what products it might contain House Serpens For main article, see 'House Serpens Products'' info of what products it might contain House Triangulum For main article, see 'House Triangulum Products'' The product page of House Triangulum contains a multitude of technology, listings of facilities and other things. '''The Dead House House Cygnus (The Swan) For main article, see 'House Cygnus Products'' House Cygnus list is only Synths so far. '''The Corporates A.C.R.E. For main article, see 'A.C.R.E. Products'' info of what products it might contain The PRISM Network For main article, see 'The PRISM Network Products'' info of what products it might contain The Trilliant Ring For main article, see Trilliant Ring Products and Services The Trilliant Ring is a Mega-Corporation, created with the aim of providing the highest quality goods and services available in Acheron Rho. While it almost exclusively caters to the wealthiest individuals, the Trilliant Ring's operations span myriad goods and services. Below are a selection of the most well-known industries of the Trilliant Ring. * Professional Services * Augmentation and Bioengineering * Clothing and Accessories * Consumer Goods * Electronics and Content * Vehicles and Exosuits * Custom-Design Work Some of the Trilliant Ring's most well known products include, Life-Extension Therapy, Trillia Cruise Lines vacation packages, and tickets to the annual Trillia Grand Prix. The Deathless For main article, see 'The Deathless Products'' The Deathless produce Space Ships and Mechs '''The Spiritualists The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox For main article, see 'The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Products'' info of what products it might contain The Church of Humanity, Repentant For main article, see 'The Church of Humanity, Repentant Products'' The main products of the CHR were sermons, translated scriptures, and tea. Cabina Cups Tea For main article, see 'Cabina Cups Tea'' Cabina Cups is a brand of tea that's ubiquitous on Cabina and widely associated with the CHR sector-wide (positively or negatively, dependent on who you ask). Cabina Cups tea is artisanally grown across Cabina wherever biosphere restoration projects have advanced sufficiently for tea cultivation to prosper. Almost every city, village, and temple grows its own local variety of Cabina Cups. The Cabina Cups company is a non-profit organisation whose board was appointed by the Concord, the governing body of the Church of Humanity Repentant. All profits are invested into Cabina biosphere restoration projects or other charitable projects. '''Ex Miscellanea 14 Red Dogs Triad For main article, see '14 Red Dogs Triad Products'' info of what products it might contain House Vagrant For main article, see 'House Vagrant Products'' info of what products it might contain Unified People's Collective For main article, see 'Unified People's Collective Products'' The Unified People's Collective mostly creates literature. The Velan Ascendancy For a detailed overview, see 'The Velan Ascendancy Products'' The Velan Ascendancy offers a variety of products, but is mostly know for its contribution in navigation and education. Navigation * LINES Subscriptions & Services * LINES Navigational Forecast * HORIZONS Surface Navigation Software Education * College of Navigation * Great Library Information Services Food & Beverages * Kumbukani Mushroom Company * Arteshbod Whiskey Recreational Drugs * Puffagon's Pleasure * Derinkuyu Teardrop * Tyros Extreme SERAPH For detailed overview, see 'SERAPH Products' The main products of SERAPH are its caffeinated beverages and educational literature. Insofar as one can call "charitable aid" a product, it also specializes in a number of those services and activities. Category:Products